staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
17 Czerwca 2011
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:10 Polityka przy kawie 08:20 TELEZAKUPY 08:55 Z Jedynką po drodze - odc. 31; magazyn 09:05 Moliki książkowe; magazyn 09:25 I kudłate i łaciate - odc. 11; program dla dzieci 09:45 Kacper - Kuzyn Świnki, odc. 4 (Pig’s Cousin); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1994) 10:10 To Timmy! - Timmy robi hałas, odc. 15 (Timmy Goes Bang); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 10:25 Na wysokiej fali, seria II - odc. 2 (Blue Water High, seria II, ep. 2); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Australia (2006) 11:00 Najgorszy tydzień - odc. 10 (Worst Week, ep. 12); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2008) 11:25 Projekt Europa odc. 2; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 11:40 Mazury nieodkryte - Puszcza Borecka; magazyn 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:45 Klan - odc. 2004 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 13:15 Klan - odc. 2005 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 13:45 Kyle XY - odc. 28 (Kyle XY, ep. 28, Between the Rack and a Hard Place); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 14:40 Przebojowa noc 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Polska Pięknieje - 7 cudów Funduszy Europejskich 15:20 Plebania - odc. 1670; telenowela TVP 15:50 Natura w Jedynce - Wielka wędrówka ludzkości - cz. 5 Ameryka (Human Journey. Americas.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 5/13 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:25 Seks, kasa i kłopoty - odc. 5 (Dirty Sexy Money, ep. 5) - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2007) 19:10 Wieczorynka - Stacyjkowo - Fajny Wilson, odc. 14 (Cool Wilson); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Stritrejserzy (Stritreysery (Streetracers)) - txt.str.777 108'; film akcji kraj prod.ROSJA (2008) 22:20 NSP2011 - Widzowie pytają eksperci odpowiadają odc 4 22:30 Nowa zasadzka (Another Stakeout) - txt.str.777 104'; komedia kryminalna kraj prod.USA (1993 00:20 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn 00:45 Herosi II - Cztery miesiące później odc. 1/11 (Heroes II, ep. 1 Four Months Later) - txt.str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 01:45 Kino nocnych marków - 07 zgłoś się - odc. 1/21 - Major opóźnia akcję; serial TVP 02:45 Szafa polska 1945 - 89; film dokumentalny 03:45 Zagadkowa Jedynka 04:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:50 MASH - odc. 249 (MASH (s. XI, ep. B03 Run for the Money)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1982) 06:25 Na wariackich papierach - odc. 41/65 Ślub odwołany (Moonlighting (Take a left at the altar)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1987) 07:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 199 - Pierwsza rozprawa; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie 10:45 TELEZAKUPY 11:15 Gilotyna - odc. 82; teleturniej 11:50 Akcja Stylizacja - (15); magazyn 12:20 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (35); widowisko rozrywkowe 13:20 Doktor Martin - odc. 26/31 (Doc Martin s. 4, ep. 3); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 14:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 610 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:45 Zmiennicy - odc. 15 /15 - Nasz najdroższy - txt.str.777; serial TVP 15:50 Pytanie na lato 16:00 Panorama Kraj 16:15 Gorący temat 16:25 Pogoda 16:35 Europa da się lubić 17:25 Gilotyna odc. 95; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:20 Sport Telegram 18:25 Pogoda 18:35 Bitwa na głosy - Natasza Urbańska i Piotr Kupicha; widowisko 19:20 Bitwa na głosy - Urszula Dudziak i Michał Wiśniewski; widowisko 20:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 449 - Czas na zmiany; serial TVP 21:15 Płocka Noc Kabaretowa 2011 (1); program rozrywkowy 22:25 Czarnobrody - cz. 1 (Blackbeard ep. 1) 81'; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2005) 24:00 Śmiertelne przebudzenie (Dead Awake) 94'; thriller kraj prod.Kanada (2001) 01:45 Kopciuszek - odc. 34; serial obyczajowy TVP 02:15 Młode wilki 1/2 95'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1997) 03:55 Potrzebna od zaraz; program poradnikowy 04:15 Potrzebna od zaraz; program poradnikowy 04:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Szczecin 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:14 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:44 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:43 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:52 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:12 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:12 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:17 Biznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Kronika regionalna 17:10 Menu kulturalne 17:15 Punkty konsultacyjne 17:30 Ks. Cezary Korzec o pielgrzymkach Jana Pawła II 17:35 Śladami Jana Pawła II Odcinek: 9 18:00 Przypływ lata Odcinek: 2 18:30 Kronika regionalna 18:40 Wokół nas 18:55 Wakacje w PRL-u Odcinek: 3 19:00 Fama 19:55 Mówi się... Odcinek: 14 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Forum - wydanie 153; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:07 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:45 Kronika regionalna 22:16 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Info Dziennik; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:30 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 23:51 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 00:12 Niewolnicy XXI wieku (Modern slavery / Moderne slaveri) kraj prod.Norwegia (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:06 Forum - wydanie 153; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:50 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:11 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, 16:9 02:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 02:27 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, 16:9 02:39 Info Dziennik; STEREO, 16:9 03:20 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, 16:9 03:35 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 03:46 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:59 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 31 (odc. 31); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:11 Aktywni rodzice - odc. 9; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:26 Forum - wydanie 153; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Reportaż TVP INFO - Zobaczyć dźwięk; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:22 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - Fakty i Mity - Podsumowanie cyklu - odc. 35; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie (2) - serial animowany 08.00 Scooby-Doo (7) - serial animowany 08.30 Gumisie (6) - serial animowany 09.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (241) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (78) - serial komediowy 10.30 Świat według Kiepskich (325) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (20, 21) - serial fab.-dok. 12.00 Dom nie do poznania (197) - reality show 13.00 Ostry dyżur 14 (97) - serial obyczajowy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Trudne sprawy (16) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (260) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (135) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Miodowe lata (102) - serial komediowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (14) - serial komediowy 20.05 Małolaty u taty - komedia, USA 2003 22.00 Znamię - dramat obyczajowy, USA/Niemcy 2002 00.05 Na przedmieściach - komediodramat, USA 1996 02.25 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.25 Zza kamery... (69) - magazyn filmowy 03.40 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 04.55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.15 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 06.00 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Prosto w serce (117) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Brzydula (67, 68) - serial komediowy 12.40 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 13.40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 14.20 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 14.55 Plotkara (2) - serial obyczajowy 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Prosto w serce (118) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Superkino: Godziny szczytu 3 - komedia sensacyjna, USA/Niemcy 2007 21.55 W jak wendeta - dramat sensacyjny, USA/Niemcy/Wielka Brytania 2005 00.40 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 01.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.00 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.20 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 6:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 6:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:20 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 205, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 8:25 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:25 Triumf miłości - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 2010 10:25 Osaczona - odc. 181, USA 2007 11:25 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 8, Meksyk 2009 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Galileo 16:00 Osaczona - odc. 182, USA 2007 17:00 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 9, Meksyk 2009 18:00 Łebski Harry - odc. 14, serial animowany, USA, Francja 1980-1987 18:30 Inspektor Gadżet - odc. 14, serial animowany, Francja 1983 19:00 Galileo EXTRA - odc. 31, program popularnonaukowy, Polska 2010 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 6 - odc. 11, USA 2007 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 6 - odc. 12, USA 2007 22:00 Włatcy móch - Hur wójuf - odc. 115, Polska 2010 22:30 Steven Seagal: Na straży prawa - odc. 7, serial dokumentalny 23:00 Zakazane uczucia - film erotyczny, USA 2000 0:45 Ochrona - thriller, Kanada 2001 2:45 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 3:30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 4:20 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:50 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 5.30 Misja Martyna - extra - program rozrywkowy 6.00 Na Wspólnej - serial 7.00 W roli głównej - Ilona Łepkowska 8.10 Majka - serial 9.10 Turecki dla początkujących 10.15 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 11.15 Mango - Telezakupy 12.50 Granie na ekranie 13.20 Apetyt na kasę 13.50 B jak Brzydula - telenowela 14.50 W roli głównej - Małgorzata Niezabitowska - magazyn 15.25 W roli głównej - Janusz Głowacki, cz. 1 - magazyn 15.55 Majka - serial 17.00 Ostry dyżur VII - serial 18.00 Sylvester i Tweety na tropie - serial 19.00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 20.00 Simone - komedia, USA 2002 22.25 Nie z tego świata - serial 23.25 Raperzy z Malibu - komedia, USA 2003 1.00 Arkana Magii 3.00 Koniec programu TV Polonia 06:00 Opowiedz nam swoją historię...; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Matylda - odc. 4/33 - Talent plastyczny (Matylda); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Baśnie i bajki polskie - Żywa woda; film animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Buli - odc. 55/57 Dziura, Serenada dla Bulinki (Bouli); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Szansa na Sukces - Wawele; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:55 Dzika Polska - Ciepła dłoń ptasiarza; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 NSP2011 Dla przyszłości - odc. 8; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Spółka rodzinna - odc. 5/19; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 195* Ucieczka Maryny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Egzamin z życia - odc. 74; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Głuchy telefon 74'; dramat; reż.:Piotr Mikucki; wyk.:Hanna Mikuć, Katarzyna Latawiec, Maciej Orłoś, Waldemar Kownacki, Marek Brodzki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Przebojowa noc odc. 25; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Daab - Bydgoszcz '93; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Spółka rodzinna - odc. 5/19; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat - Na południe; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Dobranocka - Przygody kota Gotfryda - odc. 5 - Gotfryd puszcza latawiec (Gofrette (26 odc.)); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Przeprowadzki - odc. 1/10* Kufer Lilianny 52'; serial TVP; reż.:Leszek Wosiewicz; wyk.:Małgorzata Kożuchowska, Kinga Preis, Krzysztof Banaszyk, Artur Janusiak, Andrzej Mastalerz, Łukasz Nowicki, Sławomira Łozińska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (119); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:45 Co by tu jeszcze... Przeboje kabaretu - odc.2; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:05 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 22:40 Kardiogram 83'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1971); reż.:Roman Załuski; wyk.:Tadeusz Borowski, Anna Seniuk, Halina Kowalska-Nowak, Elżbieta Gorzycka, Bogusz Bilewski, Adolf Chronicki, Eliasz Kuziemski, Ferdynand Matysik, Józef Nowak, Bolesław Płotnicki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Makłowicz w podróży - (87) Belgijskie Ardeny; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Spółka rodzinna - odc. 5/19; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody kota Gotfryda - odc. 5 - Gotfryd puszcza latawiec (Gofrette (26 odc.)); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:10 Mrok - odc. 4/8* - Miłość może zabić; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:00 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 03:30 Dorastanie - odc. 4/7* - 1975 - 1976; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:30 Najlepsi - relacja z Gali Teraz Polska; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Najważniejszy dzień życia - odc. 3/9 - Strzał; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Eurosport 8.30 Tenis. Turniej WTA, Eastbourne, Anglia 9.30 Tenis. Turniej ATP, Eastbourne, Anglia 10.30 Tenis. Turniej WTA, Eastbourne, Anglia 12.30 Tenis. Turniej WTA, Eastbourne, Anglia 16.00 Tenis. Turniej ATP Eastbourne, Anglia 20.15 WYŚCIGI KONNE. Magazyn wyścigów konnych 20.45 Watts 21.00 Boks, Turniej Bigger's Better, Arhus, Dania 23.15 DRWALE, STIHL TimbersportS SERIES. Trofeum mistrzów 0.15 E - SPORT. Intel Extreme Masters, Najlepszy z .. 0.45 Tenis. Turniej WTA, Eastbourne, Anglia 1.15 Watts 1.30 Zakończenie programu HBO 6.00 Natalee Holloway - dramat 7.25 Na planie 7.50 Nowe życie - thriller 9.30 Cztery Gwiazdki - komedia 10.55 Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi - film przygodowy 13.25 Nastoletni paparazzo - film dok. 15.00 Terra - film anim. 16.20 Córeczka - dramat 18.10 Filmy i gwiazdy 18.35 Wszyscy mają się dobrze - dramat 20.15 Zakochany Nowy Jork - film obyczajowy 22.00 Odcinki - serial 22.30 Odcinki - serial 23.00 Nienasycony - dramat 2.00 Tłuścioch - komedia 3.35 Camino - dramat Nederland 1 07:00 Journaal, Journaal, Journaal 09:10 NL in Beweging! (h) 09:30 Journaal (h) 09:35 Geheugentrainer 10:00 Programma als 07:00 13:10 Sportjou naal, Journaal (h) 13:30 Programma als 13:10 15:00 Journaal 15:35 Heb je dat gezien? (h) 16:00 Knevel & Van den Brink (h) 17:00 Kindertijd (h) 17:01 De post 17:04 Woezel en Pip 17:14 Hetcadeautje 17:17 Uit-me-kaar 17:25 Sesamstraat (h) 17:55 De opsteker van de week 17:56 Partij voor de Dieren (h) 17:59 EénVandaag 18:00 Journaal 18:15 EénVandaag 18:30 Gesprek minister-president 18:45 Sportjournaal 19:00 Lingo 19:25 De vakantiedokter (h) 20:00 Journaal 20:30 Flikken Gent 21:25 TROS Muziekfeest op het plein 22:25 Dat is toch niet normaal!? 22:55 Knevel & Van den Brink 23:50 Journaal 00:10 Knevel & Van den Brink (h) 01:05 Journaal (h) Nederland 2 07:00 Journaal/gebarentolk, Journaal 08:00 Programma als 07:00 08:45 Jeugdjournaal/geb.tolk 09:00 Journaal/gebarentolk 09:10 That’s the question (h) 09:35 Aanpakkers (h) 10:00 LinkK 4 10:30 Themakanaal: Holland Doc 24 12:00 Journaal 12:10 Lingo (h) 12:35 Het kinderziekenhuis (h) 13:00 Journaal 13:10 Sportjournaal 13:15 Memories extra (h) 14:00 Autistisch, wat nu? (h) 14:25 Eén tegen 100 (h) 15:15 Partij voor de Dieren (h) 15:20 Hand van de Meester (h) 16:00 Journaal 16:05 Cheers 16:30 Willie’s Wonky Chocolate Factory (h) 16:57 De wilde keuken van Wouter Klootwijk 17:00 Journaal 17:10 Schepper & Co in het land (h) 17:40 Merijntje Gijzens jeugd (h) 18:40 Toen was geluk heel gewoon (h) 19:10 In Europa (h) 19:55 That’s the question (h) 20:25 Uitgesproken 20:55 Altijd Wat 22:00 Nieuwsuur 23:00 De vloer op 23:25 Holland festival 2011: The irrepressibles 00:10 Film op 2: Romance & cigarettes 01:46 Nachtzoen (h) Nederland 3 06:30 Z@ppelin (Z@ppelin) 07:46 Kindertijd (KRO) 08:45 Z@pp (Z@pp) 08:50 Z@ppelin (Z@ppelin) 10:30 Z@pp (Z@pp) 11:30 Z@ppelin (Z@ppelin) 13:31 Kindertijd (KRO) 15:35 Z@pp (Z@pp) 19:25 Nu we er toch zijn: Op vakantie (BNN) 19:55 Entourage (BNN) 20:30 Lola zoekt Brood (AVRO) 21:20 Toren C (VPRO) 21:55 Miranda (h), Comedy (NTR) 22:30 30 minuten (h) (VPRO) 23:10 NOS op 3 (NOS) 23:25 3 on stage: Best of Pinkpop 2011, Hoogtepunten (VARA) 00:20 Missing without a trace (h), Misdaad (AVRO) 01:10 NOS op 3 (h) (NOS) 01:20 Nachte Giel (VARA)